Roses
by Hides His Eyes
Summary: A young canine named Suri wakes to find his home destroyed and his family dead. He must know find a home at the Jade Palace and reassemble his life. SuriXShifu Slash in later chpt. PoXCrane is being mapped out too.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor any of the character besides Suri. Neither Blue October's "X Amount of Words"

Chpt. 1 This Dream Was All Gone

I keep going back to this dream, and I guess now I'll always dream of this. The blackness, the swirling vortexes of pain that blend together to form shapes. These shapes collide and form buildings and huts and…restaurants and the sweet shop I loved to go to buy lollipops and jawbreakers. Oooooh, and over there is the noodle stand, and over there is the book shop, oh how I loved it there. I remember I used to sit for hours reading horror stories that would scare and sicken me but they were so wonderful in any case. And then…..they seem distorted…blurry…black….

"Suri!?…….oh honestly….Suri!!"

"hhhmmm….."

"Resuri its time for breakfast!"

"…all right gramma…."

It was difficult waking up that morning to say the least. I usually slept so well that my body was too stubborn to move. Anyway, I remember crawling out of bed slowly, the blankets nudged aside with my foot. I scratched my stomach a bit after standing up and slowly stretched my arms over my head. Moving over to my dresser I my black and grey robe and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't much to look at (my personality was the card I preferred to use) as I had a tubby belly that I liked to hide. I was quite proud however of my fur, which was long and grey. See I am a mix breed of canine. I had large ears and brown eyes. Now that I think about, I'am not too shabby in the looks department. Boyish good looks indeed. Anyway……

I draped my robe over my shoulders and tied the white sash around my waist. I walked out of my dark room and took off down the stairs, careful not to trip. Gramma already had breakfast on the table. Mmmmmm….. Egg rolls….not quite breakfast material but she knew I liked them so she made them for me regularly. Wolfing them down, I gave her a peck on the cheek and ran out the door, I could hear her telling me to be careful as I sprinted towards the gates of our village. I had been living with Gramma for awhile, my parents fought all the time so……yunno. Anyway back to the point…

I had a secret. See, the other day I was out walking in the woods and I thought I heard a voice coming from a small hill. Curiosity got the better me, and as I trekked over said hill, I noticed a small crevice. As I got closer I noticed this ringing in my ears, even though everything was quiet. As I got closer, the ringing got louder but never hurt. I peering in and to my surprise the ringing stopped automatically on sight of the book

It was bound in some sort of brown leather and the words "Magna Infinium" were stitched into the cover with black thread. I picked the book up, which was a bit heavy but I got it nonetheless, and took a look. Upon closer inspection, I noticed that the cover had little symbols on it like one that looked like a flame and one that looked like an eye and another that looked like a snowflake. I grabbed the cover with my thumb and index finger and gently lifted the cover up to the first page and then…….light….

"Relapse…..Prevent…..Trigger……Intent…….."

I don't know how to explain why I woke up on my knees, tears streaming down my face, the book long gone. And I don't know why I knew.….things…. Like how to make the air about me get really cold or hot….or how if I concentrated on something I could make it sway and vibrate. It felt like I had opened a door in my body and let a breeze in. All I knew was that I wanted to go home and go to bed. I felt like I had been awake for days. Gramma said I looked pale when I got home…..she was always so caring…anyway…

When I felt I had gotten far away enough from the village. I pulled a wooden ball from my pocket and sat down. I set it down and stared at it. Harder….harder…hotter…hotter…and then the balls burst into a small flame…then colder….harder…colder….the ball froze and was coated in a slick layer of ice like a shell…..then….harder….harder….harder….and the ball gently rose into the air and floated right into my outstretched hand. And then "BOOOOOMMMM"

Looking behind me, smoke rose from the village. I leapt up and sprinted off….

Smoke…blood…a cackle…..a flash…..There were soldiers at the gate….I hid…2 hours of nauseating fear…..they marched off….the streets littered with bodies….I knew them….my house….Gramma hung from a rope from my window….a noose that had broken her neck…..behind me….he was dressed in blue….a soldier!?….he charged……I couldn't move…..the knife found its way into my ribcage……it hurt…focusfocusFOCUSharderharderPUSH…..the man flew and collided face first with a wall…….behind me…..more soldiers!?….no…. a bear…..a snake……a bird…………..something else……………collapse…….

"Who is he?"

"We don't know. One of the villagers from the look of his clothes. He was lying in the street."

"How did he survive the attack?"

"We don't know….one of the soldiers…….face crushed………..asleep…….go…."

"……….."

Silence.

A chirp.

I felt light…..the light was gentle when I opened my eyes. There was a snake next to me. There were flowers on……_her_ head. She was wiping my brow with a cold rag. There was soft slide of the door to my right and a small creature crept over to me, a staff clicked softly against the floor after every two steps.

"How are you feeling?" came a gruff but gentle voice.

"I'm okay….I think…" I answered, my voice a bit raspy.

"Do you feel like you can move?"

"I'll try…."

I hoisted my sore body up onto my elbows and pushed with my forearms, bringing my self to a sitting position. I searched for the source of the voice. It came from a small red panda, he wore a red robe and carried a long staff in his left hand. He looked me over with blue eyes and said….

"Viper help him to the kitchen. I'll have Po get him something to eat."

With that he turned and paced back to the door. Upon grabbing the door he stopped and turned. He glanced at me with an almost guilty look in his eye. With that he left.

I glanced back at…..Viper….yeah….and she gave me a quick nod. She gently helped push me onto my feet and helped me to the door. I noticed that my robe was gone and in its place was a purple evening gown.

As we made our way down a wood corridor with six rooms all lined up, Viper said her first words to me.

"I hope you're hungry. Po makes the best dumplings in the entire valley.

Valley…?

_Plz Review! On another note, I'm writing this in an effort to promote ShifuXPo fan fiction. If I can get people interested in Shifu's romantic side, then it just might work._


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Kung Fu Panda. That should be obvious……

Chpt. 2

"So how spicy do ya like it?" said an rather _big_ panda, as I sat down at the edge of the table.

"Uummmm………" and after a moment of silence I guess my mind kicked back into gear. "How spicy would you prefer it?"

"Alrighty then, lets see……oh yeah….my name's Po by the way," he quickly turned at this and made an attempt at a heroic pose with his stirring spoon. "…Master Po, the Great Dragon Warrior!!"

My mind clicked and I quickly realized where I was. "Wait……_the Master Po……_as in…._the Master that defeated Tai Lung………..wow….."_

The panda blushed at this but he quickly realized that he was still cooking and hurried back to the stove, worry etched into his chubby features. Looking back down at the table I thought about what the Panda had said. If he was a master here, then this had to be the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace. To tell the truth I was a little excited, but what about Gramma, I bet she's worried…….come to think of it……_why am I here again?_

I was about to call Po's attention when a monkey bounded through the door, with a green insect perched on his shoulder. "Whatcha got today?" said the small creature on the monkey's shoulder.

"haha….hungry much?" Po giggled out.

"Shifu's had us working on the training course this morning, didn't get any breakfast," the monkey replied with a shrug on the last part.

"Well there are some dumplings on the way….umm another 5minutes should do the trick."

The monkey turned and noticed me at the end. He gave me a friendly wave and the Mantis said

"Hey Po, who's the new guy?"

"Oh….huh….now that cha mention it I don't know. What _is your name?" Po said, with a look of curiosity._

"_My name's Suri. I'm from the Village Takoma……what?" At the mention of my village the smiles I had gotten vanished. It got quiet. Very quiet._

"_Po, it might be a better idea for you to serve dinner in the foyer for now, I need to talk to Suri." Nobody had noticed Master Shifu behind us._

_Wordlessly, the room was cleared, the panda giving me a guilty glance before he slipped though the door._

"_Suri….I don't know if I'm the right one to tell you this." Shifu gave a troubled sigh as he sat down beside, his staff propped against his shoulder. "Your village…..Takoma……is no more." he said, looking directly into my eyes. _

_I remembered everything in a flash. The fire…the blood…the soldier……the buzzing in my head….Gramma….Gram….she was dead…._

_I didn't noticed that tears were rolling down my face. Nor the fact that I had curled into a ball. Everything was blurry then….my eyes focused in on a corner of the table. I think Shifu had gotten up in an attempt to get me back up, but I just wanted to be alone. Alone. GO AWAY!!_

_The table flew against the wall a shattered into splinters. Everything went black._


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KFP. I got one of my ideas from the Byakugan justu in Naruto, I don't any of that either.

Roses Chpt. 3

"Master how is that possible? Wood doesn't just break like that."

"Yes but as I told you before Tigress, it was him."

"What? I'm not getting this….."

"If you had just seen his eyes you'd understand. There were veins flared near his eyes that shouldn't have been quite so large and the eyes themselves turned white."

"…ummm……oookkkaayyy….."

"Crane, help me hold him steady, he's coming round."

I was back in that room Viper took me from. This time however there was a large bird, Viper, Po and what appeared to be a female tiger in the room with me. The bird was the first to speak.

"How are you feeling?" general concern showing in his kind eyes. "Can you move your body?"

"Yeah I'm fine…what happened..?"

"You started freaking out….shaking and-OW!…..oh….sorry…" Po busyed himself with rubbing his arm where the tiger had punched him.

"Anyway I'm getting Monkey to bring your food in here…I'm not sure you should try walking around just yet." the bird said as he got up, ruffling his feathers a bit as if he had been sitting down for quite some time.

"Hey Tigress lets go help Mantis, I think Crane has it under control here." Po said as Tigress nodded in agreement.

After the two had left, I noticed Crane had been watching Po's retreating shadow. But then he quickly started towards me again, realizing that I was still in the room with him. "Oh sorry…heh….anyway my name is Crane and I take it you're Suri. Shifu said you did a number on our table back there." he said with a soft smile on his beak.

"Oh yeah! I'm so sorry about that. Is there any way I can make it up to you guys?" I said frantically.

"Oh its alright, we needed to replace it anyway. But how did you manage to break it like that?"

"Like what?"

"There wasn't anything left of it put powder."

"Whoa….all that practice paid off…."

"Wait. Practice? Who taught you how to do that?"

"I…..I-I don't know…."

"Hope you're still hungry!" Monkey said as he stepped into the room with a bowl of still steamy noodles. My stomach made a rather loud agreement. He laughed and placed the bowl next to me and exited as quickly as he had came. Crane had left a few minutes ago so I was all by myself. I looked down at my reflection in the soup. When did it get so strong? I sighed and took a bite of the noodles Po had prepared for me. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until that first bite sent me straight into heaven.

After I finished my noodles I noticed footsteps in the corridor. Voices too although they were incomprehensible from where I sat. All five got quiet as they entered their rooms. After a minute, candles were blown out one by one until mine was the only one left. I sat up and sneaked across the room to mine.

Giving it a puff of air it flickered out and I was left in the bluish darkness of the room. I snuck back over and crawled into my bed. I shouldn't have been so tired as I was either asleep or unconscious earlier, but I felt exhausted and my eyes stung a little.

I dreamt of a beast in a black cape. He was pleasuring himself with his paw and laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

Roses Chpt. 4

Sleep wasn't coming easy to the Panda. He felt wiry, his mouth dry as a million thoughts raced through his mind. It surprised him really. He witnessed the massacre of an entire village, and then brought a survivor back who seemed a strange to the point where others were uncomfortable around him.

He should have been thinking, who is Suri really? Or maybe "who destroyed his village" or "why did he seem so distant at the table. Hell, he'd even take the whole noodle dreams his dad always talking about.

But no, he seemed caught on this one idea, this one idea that made him thirsty all the time, and made him toss and turn while he was trying to get to sleep. And no, it wasn't anything bad, he just wasn't sure what the others would think.

The Panda had fallen in love with Crane.

3 weeks ago…..

A shadow darted across the courtyard trees. Po kept still, trying to make it seem like he had not noticed. Silence. Everything was still for what seemed like hours, then suddenly a rustle of leaves and a dark silhouette from above. Thrusting his head quickly upward, Po caught sight of Crane and the attack he had launched. It was something Po described as a twirling dive bomb, as he had seen him use it against Monkey in a spar and well….lets just say it was rather efficient in cracking ribs.

Po crouched, getting ready to dodge Crane's assault. He figured that after he dodged he would have enough time to attack as Crane picked himself up off of the ground. Unfortunately there was one massive flaw in Po's plan. Just as Crane was within a few feet of Po, he thrust out and caught air with his wing, twisted his body, and thrusted his lower body forcefully down into a kick.

Po had backed up far enough to avoid a dive bomb, but not a kick from one of Crane's long legs. Said leg crashed into the side of his temple, instantly buckling his knees and turning his sight black. The next thing he knew, he was lying on his side, Crane cradling his head in between his wings. He had been trying to tell the Panda something, but he couldn't make it out. He wasn't even sure where he was as the colors of the courtyard had sort of melted together and the shapes of the walls looked like they were writhing.

His head felt awfully light, a slight warmth ran down his face just a bit. Looking up he say Crane's face clearly for the first time. He was crying. Po's heart felt heavy just then, like something had just hit him in the chest.

He reached up slowly and wiped a stray tear from Crane's beak, giving a faint smile as he did so. Doing so made Crane's eyes light up and he pulled Po up a bit closer. However the comforting moment didn't last long as Po's eyes glazed over from the dizziness and he succumbed to the blackness that had threatened him from he edges of his vision.

He woke up later that night in his room, the blankets pulled up to his shoulders and the moon shining in through his open window. He gingerly pushed himself up and noticed that something tied about his brow. He reached up to touch it and felt a small sting. He concluded that this was gauze and there must have been a deep gash across his forehead.

For a while he just sat there wondering how he had gotten there, then he remembered his battle with Crane and how he had acted. This thought brought him to face the wall that Crane's room was located beyond, all was silent so he concluded that Crane was asleep. Upon looking a it down he noticed a glass of what appeared to be juice resting on the floor. He reached down and lifted it the glass to his lips. As the liquid hit his tongue, he recognized the taste to be pineapple. He chuckled after he swallowed. Crane was ever so sweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Roses Chpt. 5

Suddenly, there was bumping. I jumped from the bedroll as I heard a shout in unison outside. Then there came soft, calm steps with the occasional tap of wood. I figured everyone was getting up but honestly, all this commotion, and the sun hadn't even risen all the way yet, its orange yellow light just barely seeping through the window.

I wasn't sure what I needed to do. I wasn't one of Shifu' students so I figured if I just waited something would happen eventually. Its funny how that sort of thing works.

Shifu slid open my door and stepped inside, his soft blue eyes never leaving mine.

"Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose…what now?" My reply was rewarded with a chuckle.

"We can help you find a home in the Valley of Peace." Another chuckle. That little laugh was confusing me.

"….home…I…." I couldn't finish my sentence. The word just felt so empty now. I slowly lowered my sight to the floor.

"I guess that means you are staying with us?" He said, making my eyes shoot up from the floor to meet his face. He was smiling. It was quite…..charming to say the least and for a moment I just looked at him in wonder.

"Well if you are to stay you must be trained." He paused and looking into the hallway, and mouthed the word 'go' to the warriors that I presumed still stood at attention. He hustled back and finished with "We'll start…..hhmmm…..now." "What!?"

He rushed behind me and pushed me out of the room.

The first place I found myself in was the Hall of Heroes. Shifu brought me here much to my surprise as I figure we were gonna train in…..I dunno….the courtyard or something. But here I was.

"Look upon the pieces in this room" He said waving his hand across at the room. "Everything here in this room was made by Willmasters." He turned around and looked me in the eyes. "You are the last of a race that was supposed to have died seven hundred years ago. And I believe that's why your village was attacked"

I don't think I can explain how stunned I was. All I could do was let my jaw drop and stare at the stone and marble floor. I wanted to walk away, forget I heard any of this. I just wanted to go home…but it wasn't there anymore. I wished I never found that accursed book!

"Its hard I know…" Shifu said softly. "But you must know this if you are to ever master your power."

I don't remember how long we were in that room looking at all the relics. After what seemed like forever he said "I hope you know that you will have to find a martial arts style all your own?"

"You mean you weren't going to train me with the whole will master thing…?" I fell silent when he whirled around giving me that 'What the Fuck?' look.

"For heavens sakes no!…..heh……all I know about the will masters is that they all used their powers to their advantages in Kung Fu." He threw back his sleeve to point at a shiny greenish sword. "The sword of Heroes was constructed by a will master by the name of Lao Matsu. From the stories I've heard of him, I learned that he was quite the moron when it came to Kung Fu alone. But in time, after he learned to control his body's movement with his telekinetic powers, he was unbeatable." He turned and walked towards the door and threw it open letting in the fresh air and the sunshine. "Lao Matsu's name isn't known anymore. When he was about 43 years of age, a group of soldiers came from nowhere, and managed to kill him, leaving his body to rot inside his home at Toluca Peak. The same goes for the will master Chow Mae and the late Master Shao. Again the soldiers came for them just as they did with Lao Matsu, and they were defeated." He turned and looked at me with a grim expression on his face. "All we know about these soldiers is that they are trained highly enough to work together as a unit to defeat a will master. They were seen fleeing from Toluca Peak shortly after Lao Matsu was killed and then once again in the streets of Cairo, where Master Shao was purchasing spices."

"We think these same soldiers have come for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Roses Chpt. 6

"Lao Matsu trained with his mind. He weighted his body with his mind and carried about his labors in the same fashion, this will be the same with you." Shifu ended his sentence with a glance at me.

"So….how do I do that?" I gave him a look of bewilderment to compliment my question. He turned around completely and closed his eyes, placing one of his hands on his forehead and sighing. "You remember how to push stuff around…..yeah like that only on your back, legs and arms…"

"…oh….okay…."

With Shifu's back still towards me I focused….push…….and soon I felt a weight I had never known before clamp onto my body. It was heavy.

"Got it….ugh…"

Shifu turned quickly with curiosity in his eyes, or maybe….I thought saw concern there for a minute. After a couple of looks at my hunched form he spoke "Hold it there from now on, unless you need to rest or defend yourself."

"WHAT!? From now on as in: All Day LONG!?"

"Yep. See ya."

Cramps suck. I was walking around the courtyard in a circle for about an hour before I had to sit down. I wanted to break the weight I had pushed on but I figured that the least I could do was follow Shifu's orders…I mean after all, he just gave me a home. And….I just couldn't bring myself to say no…..hmm……

The sun was setting into an orange ball, and the stone walls cast long shadows along the ground. I guessed I was tired, sleepy even, light headed? Dizzy? Why was there blackness at the edges of my vision. Why did I feel numb? ……Why?……sleepy….

"You really gotta stop passing out on me" came a gentle voice from the black.

The candlelight was gentle against my eyes as I slowly winked them open. I was on my back staring into Crane's eyes. "Come on," he said, pushing his wing under my head and tenderly pulling my head up to a cup on water. I drank slowly, the water seemed to flow through and cool down my body, and in an instant I felt the dizziness that had flowed into my head like syrup wash away. In the side of the room I saw Master Shifu sitting in the corner. He had his head down, one arm held onto his staff which was slumped lazily on his right shoulder while the other hung down and rested on the wooden floor. I could see his round little belly rise and fall with the deep breathes he took. I felt my heart flutter, he looked like a little teddy bear a child had forgotten to pick up. I was so taken by Shifu's appearance that I had nearly jumped when Crane spoke to me.

"He's been sitting there ever since I brought you in from the courtyard, he said that he wasn't aware of the dangers that your training brought to you," Crane said while gazing at Shifu's sleeping form. "He felt bad about it, he wanted to be here when you woke up but…." another gaze at Shifu "well anyway….he said he wanted me to train with you, to make sure you won't get hurt."

"That sounds pretty fun," I said quietly, Crane shifting his eyes from Shifu to me, "just go easy on me, I'm the new guy remember?"

Crane giggled and laid me back down, stood and walked to the candle. He blew it out and crouched down to Shifu. Taking him gently into his wings he made his way to the door.

"I'll see you in the morning Suri."


	7. Chapter 7

Roses Chpt. 7

I landed on my back for the umpteenth time that day, the air rapidly forced out of my lungs and my head quaking. Crane rushed forward, once again, to ask if I was alright and if I wanted to take a break or that he was sorry and wanted to check me for injuries. I declined of course, as I was taking too much of his time anyway, I mean I hadn't landed a single attack that day. Its just….I couldn't move Crane at all, and I couldn't make air hot enough to make fire or cold enough to form icicles to use as weapons. It was strange, I got the weirdest feeling when I tried to move Crane, it was like trying to hold on to a large container with water sloshing hard against the sides.

"I…I-I don't mean to sound rude but, aren't you trying?" Crane asked, his wings curled up to his chest.

"Its different with people, I think, I mean I can still 'push' things like that bamboo staff earlier, and I got out of the way when you did that dive bomb thing, I just can't push around other people that well, I think."

"Perhaps you should talk to Shifu? We can continue later if you like but I thought it'd be okay if I helped Po in the kitchen." Crane looked at the doors of the Jade Palace almost longingly.

"It's the soul, you can't 'push' people that you don't know well enough." Shifu paused to take a sip of his tea.

"What good is it for self defense then?" I had a bitter taste in the back of my throat.

"Get creative, your environment can be your greatest weapon you know." Another sip.

"….mkay….?"

That night, in the cover of my room, I decided to try something new. Earlier that day, while I was training with Crane (GOSH!! HehitsreallyHARD) I found a few metal wires behind the boa staffs in the store room of the training hall. They were long and felt very stong. They were currently strung out across my floor, looking like outlines on the wooden floor. I paced around them till the room turned a bluish color due to the full moon casting light in through the open window. The idea was complete.

I wove a bit of cloth that I had found about each individual claw on my paw. I then focused my mind on the first wire, which slowly lifted off the floor and hung lazily until I 'pulled' the end up to my outstretched claw and bended the wire around the cloth the keep it from aching. Then I made it dance.

"Got a surprise for you Crane" I said cheerfully as I readied my battle stance.

"Oh really? Bring it on Mr. Man." Crane gave a small smile as he readied himself.

We both were still for a long while, then Crane came flying toward me, his left wing colliding with ribcage, thrusting me backward. I 'caught' myself midair and plopped back on the ground just in time to see Crane rushing forward again. Here it is.

The wires snaked out with almost unseen speed, catching Crane by the ankle and snatching him upward and holding him dangling high over head.

"So how do you like my new technique?' I asked with a small smile as I pulled myself up from the ground.

Crane gave a nervous smile as he dangled helplessly in the air, shackled by the four wires. "I-I love it….eheh…"

I gently lowered Crane to the ground and 'pulled' the wires up and wrapped them around my wrists like armbands. "Hey Crane, can you teach me how to block punches and stuff, cause….well I still bleed y'know?" I asked rubbing my side. He agreed with a nod and a smile and turned to the kitchen. I turned in the direction of our rooms and saw Shifu leaning against the wall in the shade of the sun roof. He smiled and winked at me before he turned and walked toward his quarters.

My heart did a back-flip I think.


	8. Chapter 8

Roses Chpt. 8

About two months have passed. Lets see….

I learned how to block in the forms Crane showed me.

I stopped passing out so much. (I just get dizzy and puke everywhere)

I stopped getting dirty looks from Tigress.

I learned how to hover over the ground…..I'll work on flying later.

I got a bit rounder at the tummy (Po made me his official "taste tester")

……not much else but hey….

"Good Morning, Master." I said standing at attention, trying desperately not to let my eyes droop.

Shifu turned his head and gave me a small smile and nod, then turned back to his other students who gave the morning greeting just as I did. Glancing to my left I noticed Crane looking as if he might drop right then and there, which was strange because in the morning he usually looks vibrant. Today his feathers stuck out at weird angles and there were dark circles just barely visible around his eyes.

After telling the others their training regimen for the day and dismissing Crane and I to our usual training, I leaned over and asked if he felt okay.

"Oh…y-Yea…why wouldn't I be?"

"You look beat…..what's up?"

"…..Really its nothing…I just spent too much time reading last night."

"Well whatever it is, you wanna take a break today?

"Shifu might get mad…."

"He told I could take a break every now and then….he said I might go into a coma if I don't actually…..anywho….wanna go into town and get some food at Mr. Ping's?"

Crane seemed to turn a bit red in the face when I mentioned Po's dad, but he quickly fumbled up a quick "S-sure".

Mr. Ping seemed happy to see Crane and asked how Po was 10 seconds after when entered the door. We sat down and ordered some of the usual noodles with some tea. The weird thing was that Crane wanted to sit in the back of the restaurant where a smaller room was for private parties, the one with no windows and was always dim. Mr. Ping brought our food and gave us a few cheery hugs and hustled out in the manner he usually does, eager to go try out a new recipe. After we filled our stomachs, something strange happened. Crane seemed a little jumpy. His eyes teared up.

"Suri….promise me you won't be mad at me…"

I gave him a concerned nod and reached to touch his wing.

"I…I don't want to tell the others…..you're the only one I think might not judge me…" his eyes overflowed here and he tried to wipe away the tears with his wing.

He was right to come to me though. Crane and me had become good friends in the last months, laughter filling the spars and workouts. My thoughts were cut here though, as a sob racked though Crane.

"I'm….I IN LOVE WITH HIM!" Another choked sob here. "…I don't know how to make it stop…I can't have a life like that….it just won't stop hurting me….I-I want to talk to him so much Suri, but seeing him just stand there and carry on without any cares…..I just can't….I won't…." Crane broke down here, hiding his face with his hat, he let the tears flow freely, many falling down to the table, gleaming from the sunlight from the candlelight in the dark windowless room.

I couldn't budge, I just held Crane's wing as he leaked his pain. I wanted to say something, anything but the only thing that would come out was "Who is he?"

Crane quieted down a bit at the question, and pulled his free wing up to hide his face, "Po…."

Me and Crane left a little later, and spent the rest of the day looking through the shops. We didn't talk about what was said at Mr. Ping's. It made things a little awkward of course, but I wanted to give him time to calm down a bit.

The sun was beginning to set when we started up the steps to the Jade Palace.

"You should tell him yunno" I said quietly.

"What?" W-Why?"

"He has a right to know, and I don't think he'll turn you down."

"…but what will the others think?…"

"You're a master of Kung Fu and he's the Dragon Warrior. I don't think people will complain much. And the rest of the five and Shifu….well….they can't tell you how to live your life."

Crane was silent for a bit.

"If he rejects me…I couldn't stay here….I'd just be making things awkward for him…."

"If he does and you leave, I leaving with you."


	9. Rapture: Pt 1

I don't own KFP…..

Roses Chpt. 9

The sun felt good on my face as I leaned over to look out on the valley of peace. Its been three weeks since Crane opened up to me. In that time I got a bit of training with Monkey in….that bamboo thing he carries hurts…..anywho….

Last week, Shifu told me to go to the town blacksmith and get loaded. He said not to worry because the Jade Palace had its own tab there. That place was crazy cool. The hog there offered armor but that wasn't my think, instead I bought a set of crimson robes made of a thick cloth with dark brown leather at the collar and sleeves. He happened to see the wires and offered to make me better ones and I agreed. I came back to the palace playing around with what looked liked barbed wire but instead with spikes and sharp ridges in odd places. I trained with these for the rest of the week leading up to today. And in all that time Crane still hadn't approached Po and when I asked him why he told me he wanted to be alone with him when it happened.

"We're on a mission here today!"

The five and Po let out a giant random cheer and broke into excited chit-chat. Shifu rolled his eyes and rapped his staff against the floor, snatching their attention once more.

"We're to find a rouge ninja from the neighboring land. He has assembled a group of mercenaries to join him in pillages that have taken place across the country-side. We'll be splitting up into two groups. Mantis, Monkey and Tigress, you'll take the eastern border. Po, Crane, and Viper, you're with me to the southern border."

I saw Crane gulp and cast his eyes away from Shifu. I figured I'd better jump in. I stepped out from behind the green curtains on the side of the room and approached the Five. "Can I come too? I-" I was cut off by Shifu who quickly stated "You're to stay here, you're not ready for this Suri." He looked up at me with a stern expression. The Po and the Five looked at me with apologies in their eyes. I felt left out but when I looked down at Shifu and saw his eyes staring into mine, I knew he was right. I felt a bit sorry but I was determined not to show it. I looked up and said in a cheerfully determined voice "When you get back, don't be surprised. I'll be practicing the entire time." With that I turned and jogged out of the room toward the training rooms.

It had been three hours since the others had left, and sun was beginning to fall. I decided I needed a break after the target practice with my wires and said bye to the night janitors that came to clean. I went to the wash-room and cleaned myself up, putting my robes on that I had taken off to keep from getting dirty. After that I crossed the torch-lit dimness of the courtyard to the kitchen, where I ate some fruit and cookies in the cupboard.

The night was quiet. I was sitting on the steps looking out onto the night, the sky a purplish black with stars dotting it like sprinkles. The village down below glowed with the warm lights of paper lanterns. I looked back down at the puzzle box I had been playing with, trying to figure which part I needed to push down on next. I pondered this for another five minutes when I heard a crazed flutter of wings overhead.

At first I though it might have been Crane, but these sounded like smaller wings. Looking up I spotted Jin come to a landing on the side of the wall of the courtyard and swiftly hop down the side. I sprinted up to the doors and rushed in to meet a hysterical Jin.

"W-here Is Shifu!!!?"

"He left to take care of the southern border. "

"B-bb-but they're coming from the North!!! Not the south or the east!!! THE NORTH!!!"

For a moment I didn't know what to do, but then….

"Don't worry about a thing, Master Suri's on the case!"

I felt so alive as I sprinted down the last of the steps from the Palace, the pack on my back jiggling a little. I felt excited…I was actually about to do this all alone! I ran to the grasslands to the North leaving the Palace and village behind me.

Here's the big time.


	10. Rapture: Pt 2

I don't own KFP.

Note: I'll be changing to 3rd person POV at a later part of this chapter.

This chapter enforces the M rating.

Roses: Chpt. 9

The was harsh on my lungs as I tried to suck in air after scaling one of the cliffs. At first I had been cheerful about my little solo mission, now I wasn't so sure. The mountain was just so menacing. It loomed over me like a creature from my nightmares. But I had to push these thoughts away. It was all up to me now.

I trekked over the mountain top the rest of the day, there were no mercenaries here, no ninjas either. Kinda anti-climatic. I decided to set up my tent in a crevice in the mountain side. The sky overhead had turned that creepy purplish color again making the snow on the mountain look dull and lifeless. Dead.

I curled into a ball and tried to sleep.

"……….."

"….how much didja say the crossbows were worth again?"

"…….hmmm?….."

"…at least 50.…."

"…..good thing old Blithe gutted those pigs fer em'"

They're here.

Suri gently grabbed the flap of his tent and peered out. There were two of them, shrouded in the dark, facing the wall of the mountain-side, and a smell of urine floated about Suri's nose. They hadn't seen the tent, concealed as it was.

Gently laying his paw against the bitterly cold and wet ground, he 'unraveled' the wires about his wrist and sent them snaking towards the footpaws of the strangers. The wires mad no noise as they tunneled through the snow, focused only on their target. They gently snaked around the ankles of their prey-

"Wha-AUUU-"

Suri had his paw on the mouth of the one on the left, dangling upside down in the air by his feet, the one on the right had his eyes closed tight and whimpered. Suri took a glance at the new effects of the wires. Blood trickled down from the footpaw of the one on the left down to his thigh, which brought Suri's eyes further down to catch a glace at the creatures crotch. His penis hung limp, the tip still wet with urine. Suri turned to hide a blush, but realizing the matter at hand turned back to the creature and whispered in a menacing tone.

"Where is the ninja?"

The information from the -foxes- had proven priceless. Here they were, all of them, in a wooded area near the summit. Suri just hoped he hadn't hit them too hard, he had left them tied together, unconscious near where he had camped. Suri took all the valuables they had--crossbows, jewelry, daggers-- and left them with a small fire. It was the least he could do for interrupting their bathroom break…..

There was no activity at all in the camp. Strategy was eluding him, go in swinging or take them out one by one. The first could risk his throat, the second could risk him getting caught. But an idea hit him. He snuck out to one of the tents on the far left. After watching for movement, he ducked in and took a peek. The owner was fast asleep in the middle of the empty tent, wrapped in a thick quilt. Of course! The mercenaries weren't supposed to have any of the loot, the two from earlier stole some and fled. The leader, probably this Blithe person, had the first pick of the loot.

A quick survey of the dim, grayish area revealed several small tent and one big one. It was just common sense…. After sneaking over to the big tent, he peeked inside. Inside of said tent was a large male cat with two females at either side of him, all completely naked. Surrounding the threesome were large bags. Suri concentrated on the bags and 'floated them slowly over to him. They jingled just a bit but none of the cats stirred. He then led the bags backwards to the cliffs south of the camp. A glace inside revealed all the gems Suri could ever count. Green, red, blue, all colors, glittery and full of life.

In the second bag was what looked liked gunpowder. He must have missed the cannon that went with this, but it didn't matter. Scattering gunpowder around all the tents and striking the flint from his pack didn't take a cannon. He watched as the campers one by one awoke and scampered back and forth with handfuls of snow, trying to douse the flames. Some panicked and fled from the camp and others stayed only to be caught aflame. It was then that the head honcho and his screeching "play-pals" came out of their tent. He had a look of rage on his face. Suri could just make out the word "traitors" being screamed at the top of his brawny lungs. It was after he had heard this word that the cat begun throwing a set of kunai at random thugs in the blazing camp. He had hit 3 before Suri jumped in.

'Flying forward' Suri sent his knee flying into the cats jaw, who was rocketed backward. The cat lays still, dark-red blood oozed from a corner of his mouth to spill out onto the snow below. Suri turned but as soon as he did he felt pain rocket through his back as a kunai ripped his flesh open. Turning quickly, he wrapped the wires around the left leg of the cat and pulled him into the air. Doing a quick 180 degree turn, Suri sent the cat rocketing down to the frozen earth face first, where upon a rather "rough impact" he had broken his neck and nose. He did not move again.

"Mission accomplished" Suri thought as he made his way back down the mountain, the bags of treasure trailing merrily behind him. "What would Shifu think" he wondered. Maybe he could get Po to cook him something while Crane patched up the gash in his back. Maybe Tigress would even congratulate him. Maybe-

Pain surged up his arm and warmth was sprayed across his right thigh. He held up his paw to see the last two digits gone, replaced with nubs that flowed his life stream.

"Its been a long time Suri"

Suri felt his body being lifted into the air by an unseen force, and then was slammed against the cold stone rocks behind him, then falling into the cold snow below. Looking up he saw a brawny lion trudging toward him. A red velvet cape was cast about his broad back. He wore nothing else save for a small loincloth cast around his hips.

Suri shot the wires from his wrists at the stranger, only to have them crash against an unseen wall. He chuckled and continued forward. Suri lashed them again and again against his captor, each time the wires seemingly slapped away by the air around the lion. Suri stood at just the exact time that the lion pulled a hatchet from behind his back.

Suri barely had time to react when the lion suddenly flew forward, slamming the small axe into Suri's chest, the axe was 'pushed' back before any vital organs were hit, but the force was not enough to stop the blade from shattering Suri's collar bone in half. The lion laughed and grabbed Suri by his already blood soaked robes to chunk him backwards into the snow. The bitter pain of the snow leaking into the crevice in his chest pushed his mind to send several of the knives from his pack pistoning toward the lion. A wave of his hand, and the knives were knocked out of the air. Suri then spread his arms outward and suddenly brought them to cross in front of him. The knives Suri had floating high above either side of the lion came down swiftly in an arc.

The lion spread his arms and gave a twirl. The knives were instantly sucked in like a whirlpool, revolving around the lion. Then giving a violent spin, he suddenly swung both arms forward pointing to Suri. The knives followed. Six lodged themselves in his left arm, stomach and right shouder. Suri fell backwards and collapsed into the snow.

It was over. He felt the last of his strength leak from his body along with his blood which had pooled about him, mixing with the snow to form a reddish slush. His vision became fuzzy and mucked, he could barely make out the lion standing over him. The hulk crouched down and grabbed Suri by his throat, the other hand grabbed one of the knives lodged in his legs and yanked it free, blood flowing forth like it was a cork. He narrowed his eyes and began to speak

"….You actually thought you could win?…..I am the strongest of our kind to ever walk the earth….for about 6000 years actually….." he then opened his eyes a bit wider and brought his mouth near Suri's ear, the knive in his hand ran roughly along Suri's cheek opening a gash which leaked forth a red stream.

"After I've had my fun…..I'll be the only one again…." he chuckled then fell silent, looking over Suri's body like one would inspect vegetables at a market. He then brought his eyes level with Suri's again, then gave a smirk, his large left hand rubbing vigorously against a lump in his loincloth.

"What would the others think if they could see me now?…..Why did it have to be this way…..everything was going so well…..I even took down the bad guy…..and here I am……what would Shifu think…..?"

The lion chuckled again and lifted his loincloth out of the way, his large dark-red member dangling a bit from Suri's face. "Consider this your last meal." he gave a dark look. Just then as he leaned down, Suri's eyes pulsed. A force rang from his body, first violently vibrating the lion then slamming him away. The lion gave a cry of pain and shock as he was flung backwards from the mountain side. Suri was alone then, his body shuddering a bit from the power emitting from his mind, each pulse bringing a fresh squirt of blood from each wound on his body. Then he blacked out.

In a pinkish tint, he saw the Jade palace. He saw Crane waiting for him.

Crane ran his feathers along the wood of his floor. He was worried. The east and south had both been busts, and now Suri was gone. Shifu sent Monkey and Mantis down to the Valley of Peace to see if he was somewhere getting something to eat. He had talked with Po a bit earlier.

"So, uhh….any lucky ladies you have your sights set on?"

"Nah…..being the Dragon Warrior didn't help much there."

"Oh…still, isn't there anyone you'd want to go out with?"

"hmmm….Nope. You want these spicy?"

"That'd be nice. Thanks." ………"Po?"

"Yeah?"

"You really are a great guy, I'm sure lots of people want to be with you."

"Yeah…haha….I am pretty great."

Crane smiled at the memory of Po's confidence. It made him feel fluttery. Goodness knows he wanted to confess to Po right then and there. But he just couldn't….Po was just so perfect in every way….those beautiful green eyes…..that adorable belly…..that delicious rump…..

Crane had barley noticed that he had been masturbating for about 5 minutes now, using his wing to gently tickle and pump his pink loverod. The thought of the panda holding him down and ravaging him was so…..perfect….

It was then in the peak of his pleasure Crane's body lurched forward as he shot his seed across his body and the floor. He was about to collapse backward to bask in the orgasmic afterglow when he looked out his window to see a figure curled up in the courtyard. Fear brought him out of his sanctuary. He quickly shook off any cum left on his feathers and flew through the window. The figure lay slumped under what looked like a red piece of tapestry. His eyes widened as he saw the blood dried on the stone underneath the figure. He gently pushed it over.

Crane couldn't find his voice.

He couldn't stop his eyes from over flowing.

He couldn't look away.

There in the heap lay a wound-laden Suri. He wasn't breathing. He had been dead for a few hours now.


End file.
